Pain is all but Equal
by DiscombobulatedDrummer
Summary: A young boy, once part of a rich pureblood family is now thrown into the world of hatred and despise, because of one simple bite. Can a man with similar traits help the young boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** This story came to mind with the t.v. show : "Breaking Bonaduce." That show really comes into play when **there is an attempt at suicide** in this chapter. Don't worry if you hadn't ever watched the show.

I really hope you enjoy it. There will be more up soon, if you all like it. :) Please review and I'll will return and try toreview yours. : D I really like it. This is just the prologue, so don't worry if Remus isn't in it. You need to learn about the other main character.  
ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and company.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Caleb Verniere gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His damp brown hair had a red tint to it as he stood under the light. Caleb stared at his gaunt ten year old body. Having once been a happy child, he couldn't believe the sudden transformation that had happened almost one year ago. Yes, "transformation" was right. Once every month he was consumed by the monster. It was that very monster that made dark green eyes turn with longing toward his father's razor blade sitting on the sink counter.

Caleb jumped at a sharp knock on the bathroom door. "Get out of the bathroom this instant! Your grandparents will be here any minute now!" his mother, Catherine yelled.

When the boy didn't respond, he heard his father's voice. "Don't make me force the door open! Get out now!" Everest commanded.

Hesitantly, Caleb opened the door. With his head down he mumbled, "May I stay and see Grandpop and Grandmum?"

The enraged Everest grabbed Caleb by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Don't, you ever talk back to me, understand? You're forgetting your place boy" Everest sneered.

"Get your hands off of me!" the werewolf growled. A look of fear passed quickly through Everest's eyes. He threw Caleb to the floor.

"Out of my sight Creature, now!" the man bellowed. Meekly, Caleb stood up and went down into the basement.

As Catherine watched this whole scene her green eyes filled with tears. Part of her recognized Caleb as her son, but the other part repulsed the monster in him. Seeing this, Everest pulled her into his arms. "That thing is not your son. Don't waste your tears…" he spoke gruffly.

Caleb sat listening to the conversation between his parents and grandparents going on upstairs.

"So, how is young Caleb?" his grandfather questioned.

"He's still in a coma. We had him brought home from the hospital because we know he'll probably never come out," Catherine said with a small sniffle. She proceeded in dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief while Everest put his hand on her back.

Caleb sighed. They went through this routine every time someone came over. His parents told their guests that he was bedridden and that they couldn't see him because it was just too painful. It was downright disgusting.

Dreams of going to Hogwart's flew out the window. Instead, they were replaced with dreams of fright and rejection, nightmares of that horrible evening when his life was turned upside down.

The young boy fingered the blade in his hand. He heard his father coming to the basement door. Caleb knew he only had one choice, to run. He climbed up to the dusty dirt covered window and pushed it open. Running across the lawn, Caleb's eyes became adjusted to the sky as the sun started fall. He scaled the fence in one jump and headed to the forest.

Once in the woods, Caleb took out the razor. Kneeling in the same spot where he had played on the night of his ninth birthday, the boy cut at his wrist with the dull blade. Small drops of blood trickled from the cut as he chopped at his wrist again. More blood began to flow. So much that Caleb fell over on his side; the world blackened out around him.

**Author's ending notes:** I do hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is the introduction to Remus. Please review!

**-DiscomoboulatedDrummer**


	2. The Wright Decision

**Author's notes:** Woah. I have a lot of reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked the prologue. Well, here is the chapter that introduces Remus. Apparently a couple people are wanting to read about him. Sorry, for the inconvience, that I had to post this chapter again. I ran into some problems..sorry. I hope you can all forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and company

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Wright" Decision

Remus walked down the pebbled road. Many parents were with their children as they shopped for supplies. He smiled as the memory of the time when he received the letter from Hogwarts. That was the best thing, besides meeting his best friends he ever received in his life. He smiled as a couple walked by him. They were holding hands as they turned to go into the park. He would do about anything for that contact. How he wished he could hold hands with Tonks, but how his mind wouldn't let his heart win the battle.

He kept walking down Hogsmeade. He had to get the thought of only a week or sountil the full moon out of his mind. He could feel the wolf inside him stir. It would continue until it was finally out. Out to roam and kill, which Remus would try to control with Sirius' help.

A loud noise came from Honey Dukes as a boy ran out and bumped into someone then ran off into an alley. Remus' brow scrunched as he watched that little bit of action. He decided to go after the boy. He slowly walked into the dark alley. He grasped his wand from his pocket as he continued to walk quietly. He could hear the tearing of paper and coughing from a person. He walked up to a dark figure and pointed the wand to it.

A small boy gasped with wide dark green eyes full of tears. He dropped the small package that he had. Remus knelt down as he withdrew his wand and picked up the object. It was a package of a chocolate frog. He looked at the small boy. He could see the dried tears down his cheeks.

"I was hungry…," he replied with barely a whisper. Remus could hear the fear within the small scratchy voice.

Remus handed the chocolate frog back to the boy who quietly took it with a shaking hand. His heart pained when the boy bit into it and ate it fast. It was probably the only food he had in a while.

"What's your name?" Remus asked with a small smile. He tried to show some comfort to the child.

The boy looked up with his long bangs falling into his face. Remus tried to move them out from the child' s face, but as he went to push them the boy scrunched down even further and squinted. He tried to cover his face with his arms.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Remus whispered as a cool breeze blew by.

"It's Caleb. Caleb Wright," he responded trying to dodge the subject. He looked up at Remus. Remus had a small smile on his face by the way the shadows were upon him.

"Nice to meet you Caleb. I'm Remus Lupin. Come now, I can get you some 'real' food. And besides it's about to rain. I don't think you'd like to be caught in this storm. Especially in an alley. There's all kinds of monsters back here," Remus replied as he held out a hand.

Caleb looked at it. There were scars on about each finger and knuckle. He breathed in silently as he thought about the offer. He nodded to himself and took the offered hand. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"I suppose you've never apparated." Remus replied with a smile.

Caleb shook his head.

"Well then, hold on tight alright?" Remus asked patting Caleb's hand.

With a small "pop" they disappeared insight from the dark alley.

* * *

**Author's ending notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It seems that there are some people that do like this story:) I have fans!

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	3. Introducing Caleb

**Author's notes:** Sorry this took so long! Please forgive me! Band, homework and regular life is very busy right now. We have a festival concert sunday! Woo-hoo! I am pretty nervous about it. I hope we all do good.( Positive thoughts) Thursday, we have the "real" thing. Festival is where judges judge us. Dum...dum...dum...  
Well, I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter and crew.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Introducing Caleb**

They apparated just short of a huge house between two other small houses. The address on the side of the house said: "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Caleb walked closely to the man. The cool wind blew against them. Caleb looked up at Remus and smiled.

"I'll tell you are about to meet a lot of people," Remus replied looking at the boy patting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry. They're very nice and loving. It'll be alright." Remus replied giving a reassuring smile.

Remus covered his hand with his shirt sleeve, because of the handle, like wise, the serpent shaped "knocker" was made out of silver. Fortunately, Caleb didn't noticed his little act.

"Molly will probably take a hold of you fast. She'll hug you, knowing her," Remus replied opening the door and moving to the side letting Caleb walk in first.

"Remus who do you have here!" a voice asked as the owner of it grabbed Caleb and started to hug him. She could feel him tense up between her arms. She looked at him with a worry face, but it quickly changed to a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here, " she said hugging him one last time.

Caleb smiled as he looked at her.

"Molly, this is Caleb," Remus said placing his hand on his shoulder. This time, Remus could tell that the muscles didn't constrict.

"Well, hello there Caleb. It's a pleasure to meet you. I bet you are very hungry," Molly replied.

Caleb just nodded his head to everything she said. As they walked in everyone eyed him and smiled. He stuck close to Remus afraid of getting lost in the mass of people. Remus pulled a chair from the table and got a plate ready for Caleb. Caleb sat down as Remus excused himself to go talk to Sirius.

Remus walked over to Sirius who was in the living room.

"Who's the kid, Moony," Sirius asked pointing to Caleb.

"That's Caleb Wright. Found him in the alley by Honeydukes. He stole a chocolate frog, because he was hungry."

"Bugger, If I was that hungry. I would've stolen something else though." Sirius answered with a chuckle.

"Knowing you," Remus replied with a smirk.

"True, you do know me well," Sirius said propping himself up on the wall. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Not sure. Parents could have died from Voldemort. Who knows," Remus replied eyeing Caleb. He was sitting there talking to other people.

"Right. Well, I'm going to introduce myself to the chap,'" Sirius replied as he walked into the kitchen.

Remus followed and sat down by Caleb. Sirius took a seat in front of the boy.

"Hi. I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said holding a hand out to Caleb. Caleb waited making sure Sirius meant it as a hand shake. He quickly took it and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Caleb," he responded in a whisper.

Sirius leaned over the table and said, "You better eat now. Molly won't fed you for a week." As he came back a large rolled up newspaper slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the bugger?" He explained rubbing his head.

"That's what you get Black! Telling the poor child that I wouldn't fed him for a week. You're going to make him run away. The only person that I wouldn't mind running away is you!" Molly said as she fixed Sirius a bowl.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Sirius asked still rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Sirius. She feds me. I don't want to starve," Remus replied taking in a spoonful full of the contents from his plate.

"You are such a friend Moony," Sirius said drinking his tea.

"I know you love me," Remus said swallowing the mouthful of food.

Sirius smiled and blinked his eyes in a flirtatious way. In an effect Remus about choked on his soup. He got up from the table and slapped Sirius on the head before leaving the kitchen.

"Ow! Love hurts," Sirius exclaimed as he looked at the smiling boy in front of him.

* * *

Caleb soon left the table when the kitchen started to become crowded. He searched the living room where Remus was talking to a woman with bright pink hair. 

"And who are you," she asked with a slight joy in her voice. Caleb turned around to make sure she was talking to him.

"Caleb," he replied with the same quiet whisper.

Remus turned to see Caleb walk closer to them.

"Did you get enough to eat?" he asked placing his hand by him signaling Caleb to sit down.

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad. I was thinking earlier. We have an extra room upstairs right across from my room. You can sleep there if you like," Remus suggested. Caleb looked at him with a confused face. His green eyes showed so much pain, put they always had a small sparkle in them.

"What? I was only to stay for supper. I don't want to intrude." Caleb said as his breathing started to become faster.

"Caleb, it's fine. I'm offering you to stay. No child needs to depend on themselves for food and a home. This can be your home." Remus explained.

Caleb could feel hot tears coming up. He hadn't had love like that in a very long time.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. There should be some clothes in the bedroom. It's the 3rd room on the right. The bathroom is right before it. You can take a shower and get ready for bed if you like." Remus suggested.

Caleb smiled at the thought of taking a nice warm shower. He slowly walked away until he looked at Remus and threw his arms around the skinny man. Remus was taken back. He could hear Caleb's breathing become uneasy. He made the young boy cry, just for offering a room to sleep in. He rubbed the boy's back as he looked at Tonks. She was smiling at the site.

"It'll be alright," Remus whispered into Caleb's ear through his thick hair.**

* * *

**

**Author's ending notes:** Please review! I'm on the process of writing chapter 4. Maybe life will calm down a bit.

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	4. The nightmare

**Author's notes:** Wow, it's been TOO long. I am deeply sorry that I put people on hold for this. I needed to get some facts straight about this certain story. Also my school life has been a bit crazy. Luckily, I am out. Summer vacation! More time to write! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter like they did the other three. This is one of my favorite chapters to write. Maybe it's because of the torturing of characters? Who knows. Oh by the way. This has one cuss word in it. It's for effect. If you know Caleb's father you'll know why. Well, technically you will know more about him in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew.

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**

Sweat dropped fromCaleb's face as he turned every which way to fight the effects of the nightmare.

"You've ruined our bloodline you filthy monster! You were suppose to go to Hogwarts and be a Slytherin. Continue the family legacy. You could've joined the ministry afterwards, you could've been someone. But that's all down the drain!" He spat. " Now, you'll just be a piece ofshit living on the streets."

Tears rolled down Caleb's face as he continued to hear his father yell.

"Dad," he whispered before getting cut off by a slap on the face. Caleb gasped as his cheek burned.

"Right when 'it' bit you, you stopped being my son. You had to get yourself bit. Stupid boy…don't you ever call me 'dad.' Soon you'll be out of here. Won't be any worries then," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked between the short gasps of air.

"You'll find out," Everest sneered grabbing Caleb by the shirt collar and shoving him in the cold dark basement.

Caleb stumbled down the wood stairs as his father slammed the door. Caleb struggled back up and started to bang on the steel door. Soon to find out, the door was silver. With all the pain Caleb was enduring, the burning was the least of his problems.

"NO," he yelled as his back slid against the door frame. He could feel his hot breath come from his mouth and the blood trickle down his hands to the floor as he tried to calm down.

Everest turned to the door. He took out his wand from his pocket of his khaki pants. He waved it across the door as he said a spell. Instantly, there was silence.

* * *

Caleb screamed as he felt familiar hands on his shoulders. He looked into the eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Caleb what happened," Remus asked with a calming voice even though he was scared. He reached over and turned on the small lamp on the nightstand by Caleb's bed.

"It…was nothing," Caleb replied as he brushed away the tears.

Remus shook his head. "That wasn't nothing. Would you like to tell me? It might make you feel better," Remus asked.

Caleb shrugged as he turned to look out the window. The stars were bright and the best thing, no moon.

"Let me get you a glass of water," Remus said getting up. He walked downstairs thinking that that had to be a terrifying nightmare especially if he could hear the child from his bedroom. He wondered if that nightmare was similar to his own.

He walked back into the bedroom. Caleb was still looking at the night sky.

"It was my ninth birthday," Caleb whispered as he turned to Remus. The shadows from his face made him look older than ten.

Remus pulled a chair up to the bed as he gave Caleb the glass.

"I received a broom from my…..dad. I was ecstatic when I saw it. People saw it all day, but that night he allowed me to ride it. See I lived by a forest that surrounded our house. I wanted to go above the trees, see how far I could go," Caleb explained, not once taking a sip from the cup.

" I soared. I never felt anything like it. But that's when you become stupid. You don't pay attention to what you're doing and you mess up. I lost control of the broom and the tail end of it hit a branch. I fell, don't know how far though. I tried to get up, but my ankle was hurt. As I tried to move something rustled in the bushes ahead of me. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I….I struggled until the…..the yellow eyes stopped me. They were hypnotizing…. It came closer revealing more than I wanted to see. It's fangs, claws, the body," he replied. He glanced at Remus. Remus was looking at the floor.

"I suppose you know the rest. That's how I'm a werewolf. But this nightmare, that I had tonight. That wasn't it. When my dad found out. It was like I was a convict or something. He wanted nothing to do with me. 'You've ruined our bloodline you filthy monster!' That's what he would say to me before…he would throw me in the basement. Everything changed. Am I really a monster, Mr. Lupin? Is that why people treat me differently?

"No. No Caleb. People are scared of what they don't understand. When people are scared they tend to make fun of or abuse that one thing that they don't understand," Remus replied. He glanced up at Caleb. His thumb was circling the top of the glass.

"Everything will be alright, Caleb. You trust me don't you," Remus asked patting Caleb's hand. Caleb could see small scars on Remus' hand. He nodded, "yes."

"Then trust me in saying that everything will be alright. Merlin knows, I know how you feel. I've experienced things that I don't want to remember. Those memories make us who we are. You've been treated like no other child should've been, but those past experiences have made you who you are….Caleb Wright. We're very much alike….you and I. Our pain is all but equal," Remus said.

"You'll be alright Caleb. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you," Remus replied standing up and placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"You need rest, it's already three o'clock in the morning," Remus stated showing a smile as he patted the young werewolf's shoulder.

Caleb nodded as he placed the glass on the night stand and looked at Remus.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Caleb replied with a small smile.

"For what?" Remus asked letting go of Caleb.

"For listening, you're the first person whom I've told my story to. Thank you," Caleb said as he watched Remus smile.

Remus stepped away and glanced at Caleb.

"You can tell me anything, Caleb. You don't have to be scared. Some of the stuff….er….troubles I can relate to what you're experiencing. It's ok," Remus replied as he opened the door.

Caleb looked at him then turned to look at the sky. Remus slowly closed the door. Remus sighed as he walked back to his room. _Poor kid, he's had it tough. There's more to him, I know it….more nightmares._ Remus thought as he pulled the covers over his thin body.

Caleb stared at the stars. A small tear rolled down his cheek. _Maybe I can tell him. Maybe he and all the others can be trusted….maybe._

* * *

**Author's notes:** So what did you think? Was it what you expected? The only way I will know is if you review! Please! falls on kness and begs

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	5. No More Secrets

**Author's Notes:** I finally updated! I wanted to give a huge thank-you to mamacita-san for being my beta and correcting all my writings. THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter, is one of my favorites, actually. It's more bonding and all between Remus and Caleb. Can you find the for-shadowing?...It's in there...somewhere...hahaha...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and crew.

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**

* * *

Remus was sleeping soundly as a certain convict walked in unannounced. Sirius walked over to the sleeping Werewolf. He smiled as he whispered Remus' name. Remus stirred a little but didn't wake up. Sirius, getting agitated, started poking his friend. Remus grunted as Sirius' index finger poked him in the ribs. 

"Sirius, there are other ways to wake me up instead of poking me," Remus said in a hoarse voice that made Sirius squeak. "I thought you were over puberty," he added, sitting up and raking his fingers through his brown and gray hair.

"I am. You just scared me, that's all," Sirius replied, crossing his arms. "You know Caleb's been up for a while. Since 5:30."

"Really?" Remus asked. "Did you know that Caleb's a Werewolf?" Sirius' eyes got bigger at this information. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sirius. He practically told me," Remus replied, looking at the floor. "He had a nightmare last night."

"That's who was screaming? I wondered what that noise was," Sirius replied as he sat down in the chair by Remus' desk.

"Yeah, that was him. He told me that he was bitten not too long ago. Because of that, his father abuses him..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius stared at a piece of parchment that lay crumpled up on the desk. He glanced over at Remus, who was rubbing a white scar that traveled along his knuckles. "What are you thinking about, Moony? You can't hide that look," Sirius stated as he watched Remus' face change.

"I don't know what it is, Sirius. When Caleb described the night he was bitten, it…it felt like I was there," Remus replied as he turned to look at Sirius. He was scared.

"Are you saying--do you--think that you bit him?" Sirius struggled with his words. He didn't know, nor did he want to acknowledge that Remus could have bitten someone.

"I don't know what to think any more, Sirius. I can't remember."

"Hey," Sirius replied as he got up and slapped Remus' shoulder, "you never know. Maybe that kid can just tell really good stories."

"One can only hope," Remus answered, getting up.

His blue pajamas, slightly too long in the legs, lightly touched the wood floor as he walked downstairs. He calmly walked into the kitchen and noticed Caleb sitting at the table with Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning, Molly, Caleb." Remus smiled as he took a cup from the cupboard.

"Good morning, Remus. Did you sleep well?" Molly asked.

"I slept well, yes'm," Remus answered, looking over his shoulder at Caleb. Caleb gave him a little smile as he drank his milk.

Caleb had black circles under his eyes, and Remus didn't look much better. His stubble stood out more, patches of hair missing where his scars where. He reached for a piece of toast as he sat down and yawned, glancing at the calendar.

"Hmm...what's today? Uh-oh," Remus thought, his mouth slowly dropping open.

"You could catch a fly with that mouth, Moony," Sirius said, seeing his friend's dazed face.

"Sorry, I--um--I'm going to take a shower," Remus announced as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Caleb, with nothing to do, left. Sirius followed him into the study.

"That's a lot of books," Caleb pointed out as he rubbed his fingers on the spines of each of them.

"Yeah, Moony's read about all of them," Sirius replied, scratching his head.

"Who?" Caleb asked looking back at Sirius.

"Oh--Remus. I meant Remus," Sirius corrected himself. "He's read about every book in here, so go ahead and read what you will. I don't mind."

"Oh. Okay," Caleb answered, and he continued looking at the books.

"Hmm...what to read, what to read," Caleb thought to himself. Suddenly he came upon a thick book called _Dark Creatures and Where to Find Them._"Now, this seems interesting," Caleb whispered, taking the book from the shelf. He blew the dust off it and sat down with it on the couch.

He looked at the index and found the subject that he was interested in: Werewolves.

"Werewolves are very dangerous creatures," he read. "They strike at will. People that are bitten face a hard life, but most have become hidden in the forests of the wizarding world. Werewolves are able to track down their own kind even when the moon is not full. They have a certain scent that attracts others to them. Some Werewolves take in others as their adopted children."

"What?" Caleb questioned the text. "He wouldn't...would he? That's why I stay by him so much. He's a Werewolf. He has the same signs. But--he would have told me. He said he trusts me," Caleb said to himself. He started to breath heavily as the thought of Remus being feral hit him. "He could be with Voldemort...taking Werewolves in and teaching them to do horrible things."

Caleb slammed the book shut and headed for the door. As he opened it, a searing pain sailed its way up his arm. The door handle was silver. He screamed in pain.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, pulling Caleb back from the door. "I forgot to tell you 'bout that."

Caleb struggled with Sirius. "Let me go!"

"Caleb, what's going on?" Sirius asked, trying to keep a good hold on the boy.

"Remus--he's like them! He didn't tell me! He's a Werewolf! He--he wants to use me!" Caleb shouted. Finally freeing himself from Sirius, he ran out the open door.

"Caleb!" Sirius cried as he watched the boy run down the street.

Sirius ran upstairs and into Remus' room. Remus had just slipped on his shoes and was about to button his shirt.

"It's Caleb! He ran away!" Sirius panted.

Remus looked at Sirius in confusion."What?"

"He found out about you. He thinks you're in alliance with Voldemort," Sirius answered.Remus jumped from the bed and ran downstairs, waking up Mrs. Black.

"Curses on all of you!" she yelled. "Get out of my house, you half-breed!"

"Aw, shut up!" Sirius yelled, pulling the curtain back to cover his mother's portrait. He looked around, and sighed as he realized Remus had already left the house.

* * *

Remus stopped in front of the tree he could see Caleb standing behind--close enough that Caleb could see him, but far enough away that the boy could still feel somewhat secure behind his tree. 

"Hey, why did you run?" Remus asked gently.

Caleb kicked a patch of grass sullenly. His lower lip was thrust out and he looked as if he was trying manfully not to cry.

"You expect me to trust you," he burst out at last, "and then you don't even tell me that YOU'RE a--a Werewolf!"

Remus twitched guiltily as the barb hit home. "I--well--"

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you?" Caleb rushed on. He stared at Remus, his mouth a round "O" of incredulity as he heard what he had just said.

Remus was just as amazed. "I'm what?" he exclaimed. "What on earth makes you think that? Look here." He pulled up both sleeves of his sweater. Where the Dark Mark would have been, had he indeed been a Death Eater, there was nothing but pale, unmarred skin. "Do you see anything that makes me a Death Eater?" he demanded.

Caleb, having quickly realized the enormity of his accusation, had the grace to look ashamed. "I guess not," he said grudgingly. "But then, why didn't you tell me?" he asked indignantly, with a childish determination to not be the only one in the wrong.

Remus spread his hands in apology. "I should have, I know." He shrugged and grinned crookedly. "It's one of those things there's never really a good time to tell someone, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Caleb said with feeling. Remus laughed.

"I didn't want to frighten you," he explained. "You haven't known me for very long, and even though you're a Werewolf yourself, I thought you might be rather uneasy about the thought of living under the same roof with one."

Caleb squared his shoulders defiantly. "I don't scare that easily," he retorted.

"I can see that. I don't blame you for being angry. I'm sorry, Caleb, I should have told you." Remus thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what--let's make a deal. I'll promise not to keep secrets from you, if you'll promise me the same thing." He looked at Caleb inquiringly.

Caleb did a bit more grass-kicking, casting furtive glances at Remus as if waiting for him to grow impatient or dismiss the subject.

Remus waited him out. "Well?" he asked finally. "What do you think--do we have a deal?"

Caleb looked at him a moment longer, then nodded firmly. "I guess so. Yeah, it's a deal." He spat into his palm and held his hand out expectantly. Remus, slightly taken aback by the long-forgotten boyish gesture used to seal sacred oaths, took Caleb's hand with an amused look, and they shook on it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please review and make me one happy person!

**DD**


	6. Letter of Acceptance

**Author's notes:** Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. I could give you a million excuses...well maybe not that many. I just couldn't seem to write what I saw in my mind as to what would happen in this chapter. Yes, it's a short chapter I am currently writing the next one. It might be posted today or tomorrow. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Letter of Acceptance**

Conversations were taking place inside the Black household as Remus and Caleb walked in. In the study, Sirius sat across from Albus Dumbledore. Sirius looked up to see Remus and Caleb in the doorway.

"Rem, you're back. Everything went all right, I suppose?" Sirius asked, glancing at Caleb.

"Yeah, everything's fine. No need to worry," Remus replied. He watched Sirius leave the room.

Dumbledore stood looking over the tops of his half-moon glasses. "Remus, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" he asked, holding out his hand. Remus shook it and smiled.

"Surviving, just like always. What made you drop by?" Remus asked, to satisfy his curiosity.

Dumbledore slid his hand into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a letter. He looked at Caleb and smiled. Caleb stood with his mouth slightly open.

"I believe it's someone's birthday," Dumbledore replied, handing the letter to Caleb. Caleb looked at the letter, then back at the old wizard. He shook his head slowly. "It couldn't be…there's no way. No way they would accept me," Caleb thought to himself as he held the letter, rubbing the green ink with his finger.

"Professor…I can't….can't take this. I'm…a..." Caleb stammered in an attempt to explain why he was giving the letter back to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Caleb to keep the letter. "Why should I keep a child with your condition away from Hogwarts? There are ways of dealing with the problem that we devised many years ago for another student who had the same condition," Dumbledore said with a glance at Remus. "You and the other students will be safe." Remus smiled, knowing that Dumbledore was referring to the arrangements that had been made for him during his Hogwarts days.

"So…I can really go?" Caleb asked looking from Remus to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, a huge smile upon his face as he reminisced about the day he talked to the Lupins about Remus. "Now, Caleb, I need to speak with Remus about something quite important. Will you excuse us, please?"

Remus, startled, suggested to Caleb that he go show his letter to Sirius. As Caleb walked out of the study he saw Sirius standing with his ear to the wall.

"Sirius, what--" Caleb asked. Sirius cut him off with a soft "shhh".

"I know what Dumbledore wants. A couple of years ago Remus taught at Hogwarts. He resigned after the students learned about his condition. If Dumbledore wants him, Remus had better say yes. He loved that job, and with you there it would make it even better," Sirius explained as he continued to eavesdrop.

"Remus, we all want you back," Dumbledore was saying. "You were and still are the best teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts we've ever had. Many of the students are still talking about how well you taught," Dumbledore continued.

Remus was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs. He picked out a worn spot on the carpet and stared at it, thinking about the decision ahead.

"Sir, what about the others? The other students who do NOT want…someone like me teaching them?" Remus asked looking at his old Headmaster with concern in his eyes.

Sirius could restrain himself no longer. He burst into the study, startling Remus greatly. Dumbledore merely wore a little smile, as if the intrusion was not entirely unexpected.

"Well, forget those other, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "The main people you have to watch out for is the Malfoys and ol' Snivellus. You know how they are. Besides them there's nothing to worry about! Come on, mate, you know you want this job!"

Remus leaned around Sirius to see Dumbledore smiling. He then glanced over where Caleb stood in the doorway. Remus sighed, looking at Sirius' smiling face.

"Also, Remus, Caleb will be at Hogwarts. I do know that you two have grown close. If you were to chose to come, perhaps it would be good for both of you," Dumbledore urged.

Remus looked down once again and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good going, Professor Moony!" exclaimed Sirius as he patted his friend on the back.

* * *

**Author's ending notes:** I hope you did like it. I'm sorry it's short. Please comment. Is there anything that you really liked so far? Let me know! 

**DD**


End file.
